Incidence of dental caries and periodontal disease has been linked in the technical literature to plaque on teeth. Numerous references treat the subject of dental plaque adequately. One such reference is "Dental Pathology and Therapeutics" by Henry H. Burchard, M.D., Fifth Edition published by Lea and Febiger, Philadelphia, USA, 1915. Dental plaque is known to comprise a thin coating of a mucilaginous and gelatinoid-type material on teeth which can be invaded by colonizing bacteria. "Microbic" plaque is the term often used to describe this condition after colonization has occurred. Metabolic activity of these bacteria within the plaque in presence of dietary carbohydrate, for example, can lead to production of various acids such as acetic, butyric and lactic. These acids may attack, not only soft gum tissue, but are believed to react with calcium of the teeth leading to tooth decalification through formation of calcium salts. Such decalification can expose organic matrix of the tooth, i.e., dentin allowing for further invasion by bacteria and liquifying enzymes. Because tooth structure includes tubules radiating outward from sensitive tooth pulp, deep penetration into teeth is often V-shaped and can occur within a short time period after hard surface enamel has been broken down. Other explanations have also been offered in the technical literature as to the mechanism of formation of dental caries and periodontal disorders. However, medical opinion seems fairly united in that plaque is one primary cause of these problems and that reduction and control of dental plaque are essential to sound oral hygiene.
Attempts have been made in the past to prevent dental caries by a number of means. These include, for example, fluoridization of drinking water in an effort to harden tooth enamel. Data gathered from areas where fluoridization is being carried out show that incidence of dental caries is considerably reduced in such areas. Other efforts to help prevent dental caries include the use of inorganic fluorides in tooth pastes, mouth rinses, tooth powders, lozenges, dental creams, chewing gum tablets and the like. In other applications, efforts have been made to help prevent gingivitis which is the most common precursor of periodontal disease. Gingivitis is defined as a reddening and swelling of the normally pink gums and may be accompanied by occasional bleeding. This inflammation is often progressive leading to ulceration of the gums and final destructive effect on supporting fibers and bone which anchor the teeth. Various processes and compositions for helping prevent dental caries and periodontal disease are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,932,607; 3,914,406; 2,818,371 and 2,913,373.
In other attempts to reduce and control dental plaque, various anti-microbial agents and organic fluorides have been recommended for use. Typical compounds of these types are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,954,476 and 4,067,962. In another U.S. patent, namely U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,962, a combination of ingredients is described for use in a special type tooth paste which is applied to a toothbrush and then used in conventional manner. This combination comprises a non-aqueous, alcohol-based combination incorporating polyvinylpyrrolidone resin and glycerine. Topical application of various compounds to the teeth is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,476. In this approach, attempt is made to prevent formation of plaque by inhibiting growth of cariogenic bacteria. While this approach can be expected to have some beneficial effect, the heavy activity of flora of the mouth would be expected to over-ride any inhibiting action unless the frequency and degree of usage of such agents would lead to a sterile condition within the oral cavity. If this were to occur deleterious effects on delicate mucous membranes would seem likely as would a loss of natural balance of gram-positive and gram-negative bacteria within the normal flora of the mouth.
From a review of these patents and other information in the literature, it is apparent that an improved means to help prevent dental caries and periodontal disease is still badly needed. From a reading of information in the art it is obvious that the basic need is not satisfied since the cause of dental caries and periodontal disease is considered to be plaque on the teeth as hereinbefore indicated. None of the means presently available appear to get at the heart of this problem which is finding an improved means for cleansing of human teeth so that plaque can be reduced and controlled. It is apparent that no known means is now available which can accomplish this on a totally safe and effective basis. Inasmuch as mouth washes and mouth rinses are well known to lack effectiveness as a means to cleanse plaque from human teeth, there appears to be very little available to serve to effectively accomplish this purpose. The present invention, however, has now very unexpectedly found an improved means for reducing and controlling plaque on human teeth without the need to introduce toxic or dangerous materials into the mouth. In addition, the present invention gets at the heart of the problem by providing a safe and improved means for reducing and controlling plaque by application of a cleansing process that effectively cleanses plaque from human teeth as an aid in preventing dental caries and periodontal disease. Also, and very significantly, the present invention can be used safely by the general public, children and adults alike, without the need for specialized instruction. Moreover, the present invention requires no special prescription or dispensing by professionals or physicians. Thus, it provides basis for new and significant products which can be entered into the commercial mainstream without delay to aid in the acute need to help prevent dental caries and periodontal disease.